Music and Life
by Faye Silo
Summary: Short or long one shots based on songs in my library and anything that comes out of my head. Kyo/Tohru, Yuki/Machi, Hatori/Mayu, Shigure/Akito, etc.
1. Redemption

_**Summary**__**: **_**Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library and whatever I can think up.  
**_**  
**__**Authors note**__**: **_**Something new? No way!? Faye writes something other than Kingdom Hearts?! D: WTF. I know, It's different. BUT, I have been on a Fruits Basket kick for like ever so I want to write it out.**

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**I do NOT own Fruits Basket, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For**__**: **_**Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning**__**: **_**Later chapters may contain mature content.**

_**Pairings**__**: **_**Whatever I feel for that song or whatever I feel in general**

_**Song**__**: **_**Beautiful Tragedy by In This Moment**

_**Pairing in this chapter**__**: **_**Kyo/Tohru**

* * *

It was killing him inside. Those memories, they were all flooding back to him. Why now? Was she trying to tell him something? What was she even trying to say?

"_I'll never forgive you…"_

It was his entire fault. Her death was his entire fault. He could have stopped it in so many ways. He could have yelled, screamed, grabbed her arm and held her back, he could have done anything to save her life. Yet, he didn't. He stood there and watched her die with horror painted on his face. And the look on _her_ face… She didn't want to die. It was written there "_not now._"

He had caused so much pain to the one he loved and it was unforgivable. If he couldn't forgive himself how could she?

Tears fell down his face as he gripped his hair in his weary hands, "Please let me have some peace tonight."

As sleep over took him the memories faded, but they would be back by morning. He had to tell her, even if the confession would kill him. Judgment day was coming and it was time to repent for his sins.


	2. Caress

_**Summary**__**: **_**Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library and whatever I can think up.****  
**_**  
**__**Authors note**__**: **_**This came to me so quick it was like BAM. I was amazed.**

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**I do NOT own Fruits Basket, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For**__**: **_**Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning**__**: **_**Later chapters may contain mature content.**

_**Pairings**__**: **_**Whatever I feel for that song or whatever I feel in general**

_**Song**__**: **_**None**

**_Pairings in this chapter: _Yuki/Machi mentions of Kyo/Tohru**

**

* * *

**

Yuki noticed that whenever Kyo and Tohru were together they would trade gentle touches, nothing more than a soft caress. Now, we're not talking about those gentle "I just grazed your nice ass" caresses, but those "I love you so much that I can't help but touch you" caresses.

These touches usually went unnoticed by all except Yuki who payed close attention. Every now and again he would see one hand graze another, a thumb run circles over a thigh as they confided in each other, or even fingers twining ever so gently together as they just sat there, almost as if it were a second nature. Every time he saw these little signs of affection he would wonder why he and Machi never did these things. Why was it that they never touched each other ever so sweetly?

Yuki jumped slightly as he felt a hand cover his own, "Are you okay?"

Violet eyes stared at his girlfriend blankly before his mouth finally opened, "I'm sorry if I don't always show you how much I love you."

He watched as a blush quickly spread its way across Machi's face, "N-no! It's okay… Without you even saying it I already know."

He looked at her gratefully, "Thank you."


	3. Nicknames

**_Summary: _Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library and whatever I can think up.**

**_Authors Note: Two in one day? No way._**

**_Disclaimer: _I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership to this story unless stated otherwise.**

**_Rated For: _Course Language and Sexual Content.**

**_Warning: Later chapters may contain mature content._**

**_Pairings: Whatever I feel for that song or in general._**

**_Song: None_**

**_Pairings in this chapter: Akito/Shigure_**

* * *

Akito was loved far before she was ever born; Loved by an age old bond that many thought would never end, a bond that she herself had to learn to let go.

When she had released them from their bonds she had been so scared, so afraid, and so alone. What was she supposed to do? Would everyone leave her? She figured she didn't deserve any better. She had treated them like trash, like they were no better than the dirt she walked on.

Shigure broke her from her reverie with a swift kiss to the forehead, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm sorry."

His look softened as he pulled her into his arms, "You say that all the time. When will you understand that it's fine now? Just let go and be happy. It's been two years, Aa-chan."

A look of despair fell across her face, "Not you too."

Shigure smiled softly as she buried her face in his chest. He knew she was hiding a blush and a soft smile. She loved the nickname Hanajima had provided for her, whether she would admit it or not was a whole different story.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Shi-chan."


	4. Summer

_**Summary:**_ **Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library and whatever I can think up.**  
_  
**Authors note:**_ **Something new? No way!? Faye writes something other than Kingdom Hearts?! D: WTF. I know, It's different. BUT, I have been on a Fruits Basket kick for like ever so I want to write it out.**

**_Disclaimer:_** **I do NOT own Fruits Basket, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

**_Rated For:_** **Course language and Sexual Content.**

**_Warning:_** **Later chapters may contain mature content.**

**_Pairings:_** **Whatever I feel for that song or whatever I feel in general.**

**_Song:_** **Love Again By Cascada**

**_Pairing in this chapter:_** **Mayu/Hatori**

* * *

Mayu had always loved Hatori. He was always so polite and under that cold shell he had she knew was the sweetest man in the world. She knew he had shouldered everything that had happened between him and Kana. It had scarred him and left him changed.

All of that aside, she felt like if she could felt close enough that she could help him, heal him. That's why she was absolutely overjoyed that they had come to the beach together.

Mayu turned and looked at Hatori with a smile on her face, "Isn't it absolutely beautiful?" she basked in the serene look that was plastered on the man's face and was nearly floored when he turned to her and smiled.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, Mayu." She shut her eyes as he pushed his fingers through her hair before pulling her forward into his arms and planting a chaste kiss upon her mouth.

Maybe she had healed him before she knew it. Standing there in his arms she felt at peace, "Let's enjoy our summer together as much as we can, Hatori. My whole summer belongs to you."


	5. Broken

**_Summary: _****Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library and whatever I can think up.  
****_  
Authors note: _Um, long time no update? I am so sorry!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning:**_** Later chapters may contain mature content.**

_**Pairings:**_** Whatever I feel for that song or Whatever I feel in general.**

**_Song:_ Heavily Broken by The Veronicas**

**_Pairing in this chapter:_ Rin/Haru**

* * *

Rin rolled her head over to stare out the window. How many times had she had these dreams? How many times had she woke up drowning, screaming for air?

She ran a shaky hand through her hair as she sighed heavily, a few tears sliding down her cheeks, "I'm so broken and I can't even do anything about it."

She felt a toned arm wrap around her waist, "Rin?"

She rolled her head to look at her lover, "I'm sorry, Haru. Did I wake you?"

Gray eyes stared silently at her face as pain overshadowed his face, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry." She brought her hands up to her eyes as she wept silently, the sound of the rain pounding against the window as she lay unmoving in Haru's arms. Her head filled with flash backs of painful days past as she cried herself back into a painful slumber.


	6. Romantic

**_Summary: _****Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library and whatever I can think up.  
****_  
Authors note: _This is obviously in an alternate universe.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning:**_** Later chapters may contain mature content.**

_**Pairings:**_** Whatever I feel for that song or Whatever I feel in general.**

**_Song:_ The Saltwater Room by Owl City**

**_Pairing in this chapter:_ Kyoko/Katsuya**

* * *

Kyoko buried her toes in the sand as she watched Kyo and Tohru play with their son, smiles on all of their faces as they splashed water at each other.

She sighed heavily as the sun beat down on her skin, her hand finding its way to her husband's knee.

"Hey, Kyoko, when I'm away what are you thinking of?"

She smiled slyly, "When you're away my house doesn't feel like a home, but when you're here? I've never felt more at home."

Katsuya smiled as he ruffled her hair, "Who knew you could be so romantic?"

She smirked, "Hey orange top!" she watched as Kyo flipped his head around to meet his mother in laws eyes, "You let my grandkid drown and I'll beat the shit out of you." She laughed as he glared before turning back to his family with a soft smile on his face, "You were saying?"

Katsuya shook his head before leaning down and capturing her mouth in a kiss, "There's the woman I married."


	7. Heartbeat

**_Summary: _****Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library and whatever I can think up.  
****_  
Authors note: _MMMMmmmmm. I have no idea. But, hey! Sex.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning:**_** Later chapters may contain mature content. Like this chapter does!**

_**Pairings:**_** Whatever I feel for that song or Whatever I feel in general.**

**_Song:_ On Our Side by Basshunter**

**_Pairing in this chapter:_ Uo/Kureno**

* * *

Uotani sighed as Kureno trailed soft kissed down her neck, his fingers caressing her sides. She threaded her hands through his hair before roughly pulling him into a kiss, her legs wrapping around his waist as she begged him for more

"Quit teasing me." She felt him smirk against her mouth before he thrust into her roughly, a heavy moan tumbling past her lips as she threw her head back in bliss.

Kureno moved at a slow pace, his hands holding her hips in place as she tried to bring them up to quicken his thrusts.

Uo whined as she leaned up and bit her lovers' neck, her teeth drawing blood as she left a startling mark, "Faster."

"As her highness commands it." He began moving at faster pace, his mouth seeking hers for a sloppy kiss as they came crashing together in a particularly hard thrust.

"You are so beautiful." She slammed her hips forwards hard as she threw her head back, a loud moan ripping its way from her throat.

Kureno shuddered as he slammed into her hard, "I love you."

Uo smirked lazily before crashing their mouths together in a heated kiss, " I love you too."

She smiled against his chest as she felt her heart beat in time with his.


	8. Beautiful

**_Summary: _****Drabbles based on songs in my itunes library and whatever I can think up.  
****_  
Authors note: _So, this is just sex. LOL I don't even know what more to say. I haven't written heterosexual smut in a while. So, forgive me if it REALLY sucks.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

_**Rated For:**_** Course language and Sexual Content**

_**Warning:**_** Later chapters may contain mature content.**

_**Pairings:**_** Whatever I feel for that song or Whatever I feel in general.**

**_Song:_ With You by Goodnight Sunrise**

**_Pairing in this chapter:_ Kyo/Tohru**

* * *

Tohru hummed quietly to herself as she made breakfast, the t-shirt she had on of Kyo's ruffling slightly in the breeze coming through the open window. She jumped slightly as she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"You look so beautiful when you have nothing but my t-shirt and a pair of underwear on." Kyo pushed her hair to one side before kissing her neck a few times. He ran his hands in slow circles across her flat stomach, a small smile coming across his face as he thought of the child that was growing in there.

Tohru rest her hand over his as she leaned back into him, "Our baby is going to be so beautiful. What are you hoping for Kyo? A girl or a boy?"

Kyo's grin grew broader as he spun her around to kiss her, "Does it really matter? It's gonna be beautiful either way, and we'll love it all the same." He pressed his mouth against hers again and again before traveling down her neck. He brought himself to his knees, unbuttoning her shirt along the way to expose her body. As he hit the floor he looked up at her face with a smile before pressing his lips to her stomach in a tender kiss. He rubbed his thumbs in circles along her hips, the smile never leaving his face.

He continued to place kisses on her stomach, moving slowly down until he came to just above her panty line. He hovered his lips just above her skin, letting out a heavy breath before looking up at his lover. He smirked at the pink that dusted her face, her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly as she sighed.

He ran his hands down the insides of each of her thighs, his lips caressing her skin as he followed his hands down. He felt her skin tremble as he kissed a sensitive spot just below her panties.

Kyo stood up, trailing his hand between her thighs and over her slightly wet panties. He kissed her mouth, groaning as she pressed her mouth against his hard, her arms circling his neck as he placed his hands below her ass and picked her up.

He carried her quickly to their room, his tongue clashing against hers heatedly for a moment before she moved down to kiss his neck.

He let her fall back onto the bed before crawling up the bed to her.

Tohru giggled, "You remind me of a cat, creeping like that."

Kyo shrugged, "Well, you know, old habits die hard." He smirked as he moved a hand to trace one of her breasts. He leaned down, placing a delicate kiss between her mounds before leaning over to his right and flicking his tongue over her already pert nipple. He smirked as she arched into his mouth, his hot breath rushing over her skin and sending tingles down her spine.

He kissed his way down her chest to her stomach, his smile returning as he thought of the child she bore. He continued down, his mouth hovering over her crotch as he flicked her clit with his tongue. He felt a groan rise in his throat at the sexy moan she emitted, her fingers curling through his orange hair softly.

Kyo quickly stripped her of her panties as he leaned back up to capture her mouth in a searing kiss. He pushed two fingers inside her, his mouth swallowing her moan as she brought her legs around his waist. He slid his fingers in and out several times, her hips moving to meet each thrust of his fingers.

Tohru whimpered slightly as he pulled his fingers away, her face dusted in a light pink as Kyo pulled off his pajama bottoms to reveal his stark erection. She turned her eyes back to her lovers face, red meeting blue as their lips crashed together again in a heated kiss.

Kyo thrust his hips forward, burying himself deep inside of her. He watched as Tohru threw her head back, a long moan ripping its way from her throat. And that's when he nearly lost it.

He moved at a slow pace, his lips searching for hers as their tongues clashed together sloppily. He began moving faster, his self control wearing away as Tohru continued to moan and writhe under him.

"I love you so much." He trailed kisses along her neck, nipping here and there.

"I love you too, Kyo." Kyo felt his eyes roll in his head as she purred his name.

With a few hard thrusts he came inside her, her legs clamping around his waist as she hit her climax at the same time.

Kyo collapsed next to her, panting heavily. He stared at Tohru as she rolled her head to look at him. He put a hand on her cheek, guiding her face to his for a gentle kiss, "You get more beautiful every day."

Tohru blushed heavily, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
